


Alibi

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Anal Sex, F/M, Het, Light Bondage, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murder with 2 suspects.  Does Abby lie to save a friend, or tell the truth and expose her affair with Danny Quinn.  AU set late series 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Danny Quinn was like a breath of fresh air around the ARC. After the deaths of Stephen Hart and Professor Cutter in close succession, and then the shock resignation of Jenny Lewis, team morale had hit rock bottom. Part of Danny’s brief as the new team leader was to try and raise spirits and rally everyone round again. That was when he came up with ‘Team Night’

Mostly they ended up being drunken nights out for the soldiers, with Danny and Becker tagging along. It had been a surprise when Connor also starting tagging along, and even more of a surprise that he could hold his drink better than most of the burly soldiers. His blossoming relationship with a certain Lieutenant Adam Porter was less of a surprise – Danny claimed he had known Connor was gay straight away, and the more the rest of the team thought about it, the more it made sense. Connor was probably the last to realise it, but now that he had, he was the happiest he’d ever been. Until the night of Becker’s birthday.

Sarah and Abby hadn’t felt comfortable going out with the rest of them, but as it was a special occasion, they’d agreed to go along. As the night progressed, it was clear that Connor and Adam had had some kind of disagreement and Connor began moping around at the table where Becker, Sarah, Abby and Danny were sitting.

“Adam will come round,” Danny said. “He used to be like that in the Met. Blows hot and cold.” Adam, like a few of the other soldiers at the ARC, had been in the police force, and Danny had known him from a few years back. He’d been his commanding officer for a little while before Danny transferred.

Connor buried his head in his hands and then spent the rest of the evening nursing his pint and trying not to cry. Abby had tried to cheer him up, she could usually bring him round, but he was having none of it and snapped at her. Abby gave him a wide berth after that, and found herself lost in conversation with Danny. Becker and Sarah also gave Connor a wide berth, and were soon deep into their own company. Neither pair actually noticed when Connor left.

One by one, the group all either left or mingled in with the crowds in the pub. Becker and Sarah were getting extremely close and their body language suggested that they’d rather not be disturbed. Danny downed the remains of his pint and smiled at Abby. “What do you say to us moving on somewhere else?”

“Well, I’d be up for it, but everyone else seems a bit occupied.” She nodded over in Becker and Sarah’s direction. Becker’s mouth was latched pretty firmly onto Sarah’s.

“We don’t need them. Come on! There’s a club down the road from here.” He grabbed his jacket and stood up, and then he and Abby wove their way through the crowd to the exit. The queue for the club was long, and full of teenage girls in tiny skirts that barely covered their backsides and boys who didn’t even look old enough to be shaving let alone be in a nightclub.

“I used to patrol places like this during my early days on the force,” Danny said. “You would not believe the amount of drugs we’d confiscate.”

Abby eyed the queue and sniffed. “I suddenly feel very old.”

Danny laughed. “I think I’m old enough to be their grand-dad! Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea?”

“I agree. So what do we do? The night is still young, and I don’t really fancy going back to the flat just yet if Connor’s still moping around.”

“Pizza,” Danny said, nodding at the take away across the road. “Back to my place, couple of beers, witty conversation…”

Abby smiled, shook her head, and crossed the road to queue for a pizza.

##

Abby had found herself warming to Danny. They had a lot in common, especially their guilt over wayward younger brothers that they both felt they should have taken better care of. Beers were downed, pizza devoured and conversation turned to the kind of things you only really discuss late at night after a drink or two.

“Were you ever tempted to keep any of the drugs you confiscated for personal use?” Abby said, leaning against the back of the sofa.

“Not at all,” Danny grinned. “Only touched the stuff a couple of times during college. Never really saw the need for them.”

“Me either. I got my highs in other ways.”

  
“Oh? Do tell. How did the great Abby Maitland get her kicks then?”

  
Abby felt herself blush. She wouldn’t normally reveal anything about her life before the ARC, but the alcohol had loosened her tongue and she found Danny easy to talk to. “Sex mostly.”

  
Danny cleared his throat and shifted on the sofa. He tried to dismiss the stirring in his groin as a result of the beers and not the fact a cute, little blonde girl was sat on his sofa talking about sex. “Really? Did you sleep around then?”

  
“It’s not something I’m particularly proud of, but it was less destructive than turning to alcohol or drugs.”

  
“You’re right. I saw way too many people whose minds had been completed fucked up by both. ”

  
There was an awkward pause, and Abby saw it as her cue to leave. It was almost 1am after all. “Don’t suppose you know the phone number for a decent taxi company do you? I should be going and let you get to bed.”

  
“You’re more than welcome to stay. I can drive you home in the morning when I’ve sobered up a little. Plenty of room on the sofa.” He stood up. “I’ll go and find you a pillow and a blanket.”

  
“Thanks, if you’re sure.”

  
“Wouldn’t mention it if I wasn’t sure would I.” Danny headed towards a door which she could only assume was his bedroom, and as he opened it he turned to look at Abby. He decided he couldn't ignore that feeling in the pit of his stomach any longer and took a chance. “Of course, there’s also plenty of room in my bed.” He held her gaze for a moment and then went inside, leaving the door slightly open.

  
For a moment, Abby waited for him to bring a blanket out. Then she realised what he’d said, and wondered just what he meant. Given the conversation prior to that statement, she had a pretty good idea what he was suggesting. She hadn’t done anything like this for a while, and it wasn’t who she was any more… but the more she thought about it, the more it appealed. Taking a deep breath and realising she would probably regret this in the morning, she slowly walked over and pushed the door wide open.

  
She stood in the open doorway, her body shaking. Danny’s bed was just to her right, and he was sitting up propped against two pillows, bare chested and folded arms.  
“You're right, there does seem to be plenty of room in there.”

  
Danny grinned, not quite believing his gamble had paid off. He knew she wasn't a fool and that she knew exactly what his invitation was. “Come and join me.”

  
Abby felt her throat go dry and her breathing quicken. Her stomach was in knots. She almost turned around and left, until Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him on the bed. She looked briefly into his eyes, his pupils wide making them appear almost black, before his lips mashed hard against hers. The kiss was rough and full of a raw passion that made Abby gasp. She returned his kiss with an almost equal passion, grabbing a handful of his hair with one hand whilst stroking his chest with her other.

  
Danny pulled her closer, his hands roughly exploring her curves through her jeans and t-shirt. Abby felt a pleasant shiver run straight through her entire body. She needed this, her body screaming for the physical release she hoped Danny would give her. Shifting herself so that she was straddling his lap, Abby leaned forward and captured his mouth in another kiss. He returned it with a force that took Abby’s breath, his tongue wrestling against hers and a sigh escaping from somewhere deep within as they explored and tasted each other.

  
Even through the thickness of her jeans and the sheet covering Danny, Abby could feel his erection. It was clear where this was leading and Abby already felt she had passed the point of no return.

  
Danny began to unfasten the buttons on her blouse, almost ripping them off in his haste. Abby gasped when his rough fingers brushed against her bare flesh, and the sudden chill she felt as he slid the blouse off her shoulders made her shiver. His hands then moved to slide down the straps of her bra, and Abby reached behind to unfasten the clasp. Her bra fell away from her body, exposing her pert breasts and hard nipples. With a grunt, Danny leaned forward, clamping his mouth over one breast and grasping the other with a rough hand.

  
“Danny!” she gasped, grinding herself against his arousal. His hips pushed up to meet her, and she felt that familiar wetness between her legs and a stirring inside. She unfastened her jeans and began to wriggle out of them, leaving her just in her underwear. Danny’s free hand was there straight away, pushing aside the thin fabric of her knickers and fingers pushing into her wet heat. “Oh God, yes!” she moaned, as he thrust his fingers in and out. She moved with him, dropping her head to his neck and shoulders and gripping his back. His thumb rubbed hard against the swollen nub of her clit and that was enough to send her over the edge. Her hips bucked and her internal muscles convulsed around his fingers as he continued his ministrations. She bit his neck, then licked and sucked from his ear lobe to his shoulder, whilst coming down from her orgasm.

  
Danny pulled the sheets aside, revealing his naked body to her for the first time. His cock was fully erect, and Abby felt her insides begin to coil with another orgasm at just the thought of what he would do to her with it. She wasted no time and shifted herself to take it into her mouth. Her tongue swirled the tip before her lips slid over it. “Abby!” Danny growled, pulling her lower body towards him. He removed her knickers in one easy move, and then his fingers were once again inside her. She wriggled closer to him and gave a gasp as his tongue flicked her clit.

  
Her hand cupped and massaged his balls, whilst she continued to suck his cock, bobbing up and down on him. Danny’s moans were driving her wild, his tongue and fingers doing things to her she had only dreamt about. Her own gasps were having an effect on him too, and she could feel him writhing beneath her.

  
She would have continued with this all night, but neither would have been truly satisfied with just oral sex. Without a word, they both shifted into a new position, Abby on her back with Danny on top of her, almost crushing her body with his weight. She parted her thighs and allowed Danny to settle between them, his cock teasing at her slick entrance.

  
“Fuck me!” Abby gasped, wrapping her legs around him to draw him in. Danny let out a sigh as he slid into her, pushing in deeper and deeper until his heavy balls impeded further progress. He remained still for a moment, allowing Abby to adjust to his size.

  
Abby couldn’t remember having such a large cock before, and she was being stretched to an almost painful limit. She was grateful he’d entered her slowly and could now feel her internal muscles clamping around the hard shaft.

  
He began moving slowly at first, with hard, rhythmic strokes. Abby moaned softly with each thrust, feeling a tingle of pleasure each time that grew more intense. Danny was breathing hard, and let out the occasional gasp.

  
Abby needed more. Her hand rubbed her clit, and Danny soon took the hint, sliding his own hand to join hers at the point where they were joined. His free hand grasped her breast and he kissed, licked and sucked the nape of her neck down to her shoulder. He began to increase his pace, knowing he was close now. His moans were more frequent, as were Abby’s, as he tried to hold off as long as possible. The waves of pleasure that Abby was having were now merging into one, and she knew she was building up to something intense when she finally let it go.

  
Danny’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, their bodies slapping together hard. “Abby, I’m so close …” Danny rasped. She felt his hips buck and moaned out loud; at that same moment, her body shook violently as her orgasm engulfed her. She felt the heat of his release splashing inside her and the pulsing of her womb as it accepted his seed. He sobbed her name over and over, each thrust releasing more and more into her and Abby’s quivering body taking it all.

  
Finally spent, Danny claimed Abby’s mouth in a wet, heated kiss, pulling her into his arms as they came down from the high.

##

 

Abby had not intended to fall asleep, and certainly not in Danny’s bed, but she had and there was little she could about it now. She glanced over at the sleeping body next to her and then fixed her gaze up at the ceiling. It felt strange, waking up in someone else’s bed. It had been a long time since she’d just thrown caution to the wind and acted on impulse. Come to think of it, it had been a long time since she’d even had sex.

Her hand slid down between her thighs, she was dripping wet with the combination of Danny’s cum and her own and the dull ache reminded her of the pounding he'd given her a few hours earlier. She should have been thinking about getting out of the bed and finding her clothes, she should have been on her way home, but she didn’t want to leave. She pushed a finger into her wetness and let out a moan, it felt so good. She was still a little sensitive there, and it wasn’t long before she could feel that familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach.

Her free hand grasped the sheet covering the mattress as her hips writhed. She sighed, her well practised fingers working herself towards a climax. Just as she felt herself about to go over the edge, she felt another hand on hers and warm breath on her neck.

“If you wanted more, you only had to wake me.” Danny whispered, his long, rough fingers replacing hers. That was all she needed, her body began to quiver. He thrust them in and out relentlessly, the size and roughness of them a complete contrast to her own slender fingers.

“Danny!” she sobbed, this was almost too much, and yet she didn’t want it to stop either. It was almost a disappointment when he pulled his hand away, but the look in his eyes told her there was more to come. He was merely changing their position. Both were now on their sides, with Danny behind her, his cock pushing into the small of her back. He slid his hand around her waist and then down between her thighs, urging them apart. He adjusted his position again and seconds later was pushing his cock into her aching pussy.

There was none of the slow build up of earlier, he thrust into her hard and fast, skin slapping against skin. “Abby, oh god, yes!, Abby!” he gasped.

Abby let out a gasp, her body was building towards yet another climax which she was trying to hold off as long as possible. She turned her head to face Danny and leaned into him to kiss him. He stopped his thrusts, leaving his cock buried deep inside her, as their tongues wrestled against each others. His hands grabbed her breasts, caressing them and pinching her hardened nipples between his fingers. Abby reached her hand round to grasp Danny’s hair as their kiss grew more passionate. At this moment, she wanted Danny more than she had ever wanted anyone, and that intensity of feeling both scared her and excited her. Maybe the fact that their union was forbidden was a factor, Danny was effectively her boss after all, and he was at least ten years older.

“Danny, I…” she breathed.

“Tell me what you want, Abby. I want to hear you say it!” Danny murmured into her ear.

“I want…”

“Is this what you want?” he growled, withdrawing his cock almost fully, then thrusting back in.

“Yes!” Abby sobbed. “Fuck me!” He began slow, deep thrusts, Abby making soft mewing sounds. This was it, the fire inside her was beginning to rage out of control and she would not be able hold back for much longer. “Danny! Please… yessss!” He was building his pace again, and they were both gasping loudly.

Danny shouted her name as his hips bucked and for the second time that night he was emptying himself into her willing body. Moments later, Abby’s entire body shook as she gasped out Danny’s name. “Don’t stop!” she moaned.

“I don’t intend to!” he groaned. His semen was again flooding her body and he was determined to give her everything he had left. Eventually, he was completely spent and he slumped against her, his cock still inside her.

The both lay there, their bodies a quivering mass, exhausted but very satisfied. When Danny finally withdrew, he slid his arm around her waist, kissed her neck and then settled to allow sleep to overtake him. This time, Abby wanted to sleep exactly where she was. She had walked into this room hours before thinking she would regret doing so, but now… she gave a contented sigh. Definitely no regrets on her side. Maybe this was just a one off and they would go their separate ways tomorrow and never speak of this again, or maybe it was the start of something, who cared? She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was watching Connor. He had barely spoken to her all day, but the look on his face spoke volumes about how he was feeling. He had found lots of little jobs around the flat that needed doing but had been put off and put off. He needed to keep busy to take his mind off his broken relationship. Abby was tired just watching him.

“Connor, you need to eat,” Abby said eventually. “Come and sit down.” He gave in, knowing she was right. He came over and joined her at the table. “I can make you a sandwich?” He nodded. She got up and disappeared into the kitchen. She felt guilty. She should have been here for him last night. She wondered if he’d come looking for her in the night as he had done after Cutter’s death. They’d fallen asleep curled up on his bed after she’d held him and let him cry. Her stomach flipped as she thought about where she actually had been last night. It had been good, she couldn’t deny it, but she should have been here. She couldn’t justify a couple of hours of self-indulgence to make herself feel good when her best friend had needed her. 

She brought out two plates of sandwiches and handed one to Connor. He began to eat in silence, the sadness in his eyes making Abby’s heart ache for him. “Maybe it is for the best,” she said.

“Who for?” Connor snapped. She reached for his hand but he didn’t respond. Connor screwed up his eyes, trying to stop his tears. 

There was a knock on the door, a loud, demanding knock. “I’ll get it,” Abby said, standing up. She was relieved for an excuse to leave if the truth by told. She opened the door to two uniformed police officers.

“I’m Sergeant Weston, and this is my colleague Constable Harris. We’re looking for Connor Temple, is he home?” the older of the two said.

“Yes, he is. You’d better come in.” she said. They followed her into the flat. Connor looked up and met her eyes. She was questioning him with her look, but he was as confused as she was.

“Connor Temple?” the young Constable said.

“That’s me. How can I help?” he said, swallowing nervously.

“Do you know a Lieutenant Adam Porter?”

“Yes, he’s a friend of mine.” Connor looked at Abby. She came and stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“What is this about, Officer?” Abby said.

“Do you mind if I sit down?” The Sergeant said. Abby indicated for him to join them at the table. “This is not easy to say. His body was found in an alley way across town early this morning. I’m sorry.”

Connor began to shake his head, “No… it can’t be! He was at the pub… he…” he turned to Abby, and she wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed uncontrollably. She had to take over, get the facts.

“Do you know what happened to him?” she said.

“That’s what we’re trying to determine, Miss ….?”

“Maitland. I’m Connor’s flatmate. Adam was a friend of mine too. We all work together.” She couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing.

“Do you know of any reason why someone may wish to harm him? Had he had any disagreements recently?” The younger policeman said.

“We’ve only known him for a couple of months,” Abby said. She glanced at Connor, wondering if he’d mention that Adam was more than just his friend and that they’d had an argument yesterday. She decided it was irrelevant right now, and no-one else’s business.

“Is there anyone else who knew him?”

Abby shook her head. “Only Danny I suppose. They worked together a little while ago.”

“Danny! We should tell Danny!” Connor suddenly said. “He should know!” He pulled away from Abby.

“Danny? Is he your colleague?” The constable took out his notebook. “We will need his details, we should talk to him too.”

Abby gave them Danny’s address and phone number. Her mouth was dry. This sounded like a murder investigation. “When do you think he was… when did he die?” she said.

“Hard to say for certain. You say he was with you in the pub last night? What time did he leave?”

Connor tried to think. “He left before I did, would've been about 11pm.” 

“Then the time of death is somewhere between 11 and when the body was discovered at just after 7am.” The policeman stood up. “Thank you both for your time. We will probably need to speak to you again at some point.”

Abby saw them out, then was straight on the phone to Danny. It was slightly awkward speaking to him, but she had to warn him the police were on the way over. He had sounded as shocked as Connor was, and part of her wanted to go to him. Then she glanced over at Connor. She couldn’t abandon him a second time when he needed her the most. 

“Connor?” she said. He was staring into space, lost elsewhere. This wasn’t the first time they had had to deal with the death of someone they knew, but this was different. She pulled her chair closer to Connor and sat next to him, holding his hand. He acknowledged her simply by squeezing her hand, but otherwise just kept staring in stunned silence. 

##

“It’s insane, Sarah! How can they even think Danny or Connor had something to do with Adam’s murder?!” Abby was angry. It was now almost a week since Adam’s body had been found, and Danny and Connor had been called in for questioning.

“It’s probably just a formality, Abby. They’ll both just give their statements and then they’ll be allowed home,” Sarah said, trying to calm Abby down. 

Almost on cue, Connor arrived. He looked exhausted. Abby ran over to him and hugged him. “Well?” she said.

“I’ve been told that I can go, for now, but I have to be contactable at all times and they might need me for further questioning. Think it’ll be OK though. They’ll probably want to speak to you at some point too, Abs, to confirm my alibi.” Connor seemed visibly relieved.

“Your alibi?” Abby said.

“Yeah, they wanted to know where I was between 11pm and 7am that night. I told them I was in bed as usual, and that you could verify that.” He returned her hug.

Abby was stunned. If they asked her, she couldn’t confirm that for certain, she could only assume – she hadn’t been there. Maybe it wouldn’t matter? “Did you see Danny?”

“He was still in there when I came out, and they wouldn’t let me wait for him,” Connor said. 

Sarah was on the phone, looking worried and trying to attract their attention. “How long can they hold you for without a formal charge?” she was saying.

Abby looked at Connor and they both moved over to where Sarah was. She was shaking her head in disbelief. “OK, look Danny, we’re all here for you, and if there’s anything we can do… yes, OK.” She put the phone down.

“They’re holding him?” Connor said.

“He isn’t able to provide an alibi for that night,” Sarah said. Abby gasped and was about to say something, but she stopped herself. Danny did have an alibi, she was with him. Why hadn’t he said something? 

“That’s crazy!” Connor said. “They do know he’s an ex-copper don’t they?”

Abby was shaking. She couldn’t stand by and let Danny be held for something she knew he couldn’t possibly have done. All she had to do was go to the police station and tell them she was with him all night. But if she did that, she couldn’t then say she knew Connor had been in bed all night and leave him without a concrete alibi.

“Are you OK, Abby?” Sarah said.

“Danny does have an alibi for that night,” she said quietly. She had to tell the truth, even if it meant Connor was put in a difficult position. Connor would be OK.

“Then why doesn’t he tell the police that?” Connor said, puzzled. 

“I think it’s because he’s trying to protect me.” She couldn’t make eye contact with either of them.

“What do you mean, Abby?” Sarah said, equally as puzzled as Connor.

She took a deep breath. They may as well know the truth, it would come out anyway, and it was better they heard it from her. “I was with him that night. We left the pub, got pizza and went back to his flat for a few beers. I got back home just after 7am.”

Sarah looked at Abby. She could work out exactly what had happened between Danny and Abby, and that was why he hadn’t told the police. “You have to tell the police, Abby,” Sarah said. “No matter how potentially embarrassing it is.”

“I know,” Abby said. She looked at Connor. He still looked puzzled, he hadn’t quite worked it out yet. “Connor… I’m sorry. I can’t tell the police that I know you were at the flat all night because I wasn’t there.”

“You were at Danny’s all that time? What were you…”

“Oh God, Connor! Do I really have to spell it out to you? You can be so thick sometimes!” She didn’t want to say it, but Connor really was naïve about things like this. “I spent the night with Danny… with him … as in… I had sex with him!” She rushed away, not wanting to face any of Connor’s questions. She couldn’t even turn around, she didn’t want to see the look of horror or disgust on his or Sarah’s face.

She shut herself in Cutter’s old office, no-one had dared move into it yet, so it was empty apart from the desk and chair. She sat down and held her head in her hands, elbows resting on the desk. This was a mess. Sarah slowly came into the room, shutting the door behind her. “Need to talk?” she said softly.

“How did I get myself into this?” Abby said.

“You haven’t done anything wrong. You and Danny are both adults, and you’re both single. It’s just a bit of a surprise.”

“He was there, that’s all. We’d had a couple of drinks, we got talking, and it just happened. It was just sex and nothing else.”

“Good sex?” Sarah said with a smile. Abby laughed and blushed. “Then stop worrying about it. Go to the police station, give him his alibi and let him go home.” Sarah took her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. “Connor will come round.”

##

“OK Mr Quinn, there’s been a development that we need to ask you about.” The detective sat opposite Danny had started the tape recorder and was glaring at him.

“I’ve already told you everything,” Danny said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Not quite. We’ve had a visit from Miss Maitland.”

Danny closed his eyes. He had hoped to spare her all of this. He swallowed. “She told you she was with me on the night of the murder?”

“Yes, she states that the pair of you left the rest of the group at the pub and went back to your flat where she stayed the night. When questioned as to whether it was possible you could have left the flat at some point during the night, she said no because she was with you all night in your bed.” The detective’s mouth twitched almost into a smile. “Did you not think to mention any of this when you were questioned initially, Mr Quinn?

“I was trying to protect her. If this came out, that she had slept with a senior member of the team …” His head was in his hands. 

“Well, this means you are free to go Mr Quinn. Make sure we can contact you at all times.” The detective switched off the tape recorder. Danny nodded and left, relieved but feeling sick. He had to talk to Abby.

##

“I don’t see how this is any of your business, Connor!” Abby hissed angrily. “Who I choose to sleep with is up to me.”

“I know it’s none of my business… but Danny? So, what was it? Are you in love with him? How long has it been going on?” Connor shouted back.

“We’re not a couple, you don’t own me, and for the record it was just sex and it was just the once. He was there that’s all.” There was a loud knock on the door and they both stared at each other. Connor eventually went to answer it.

It was Danny. Connor turned and called. “You have a visitor, Abby,” and walked away, disappearing up to his room. Danny looked puzzled at first, then guessed Connor knew he and Abby had slept together.

“Hey,” Abby said, not quite sure how to handle this. “Come in.” Danny followed her into the lounge. “Can I get you a drink or something?”

“A coffee would be nice. It’s been a long day.” He smiled. Connor dashed past them, he had his jacket on.

“I’m going out. Suppose you two need some privacy.” His voice still sounded angry.

“Connor!” Abby called, but he was already out of the door, slamming it behind him. Abby sighed and slumped on the sofa. “God, this is a mess.”

“I’m sorry, I tried to keep you out of this,” Danny said, sitting next to her. 

“I was already involved, Danny. Connor assumed I’d vouch for him, but when I found out they were holding you because you couldn’t provide an alibi I couldn’t just sit back and say I was here when I wasn’t.” Abby said. 

“Thank you. It means a lot, and I know it couldn’t have been easy for you. It won’t stay a secret for long; there’s bound to be further questions asked and if it ever goes to court then I’ll probably be called as a witness and I’ll have to say where I was.” Danny took Abby’s hand.

“That’s why I told Connor and Sarah. I’d rather they heard it from me than through Chinese whispers at the ARC or in the newspaper. It’s already being blown out of proportion by Connor, imagine what those people who only know half the story will do.” Abby said. She made eye contact with Danny and held his gaze a second longer than she should have. Her mind wandered back to that night and she felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine. 

She stood up, realising that she couldn’t let her mind wander too far. “I’ll make that coffee,” she said, rushing off into the kitchen. She tried to focus on what she was doing, but her mind was on other things. Danny’s scent, the feel of his hands on her breasts, his fingers pushing inside her… oh god! She shouldn’t be thinking about this! She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard Danny come into the kitchen. Suddenly, she was aware of him, pressed close against her.

“You feel it too, don’t you?” he said. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Abby said, trying to move away from him. He followed her, almost pinning her against the worktop. “Danny, I….” she couldn’t finish, his lips were on hers, his hands around her waist pulling her closer and his tongue pushing into her mouth. She let out a moan and found herself returning his kiss. His hand moved to cup her breast as the kiss intensified. Inside her head, Abby was screaming to stop, but her body was saying otherwise. 

Danny broke off the kiss, breathing hard. He stared at Abby, waiting for her reaction. His head was full of so many emotions, he didn’t know which to battle against first. The whole thing was confusing enough, and he still didn’t know how he should be reacting. He knew why the police suspected him of Adam’s murder, and all of that would come out if this got to court. He would most likely lose the respect of his new friends and colleagues once they found out the real reason he'd been transferred to the firearms division. Now, there was this added complication. The night the murder occurred had been out of the ordinary, and somehow he and Abby had both felt the same physical need. It had been easy to sweep it aside, and dismiss it as a one-night stand, until now. He was grateful Abby had spoken up, but now he was wrestling with the memory of how good it had been and the reality that he was, effectively, her boss and it shouldn't have happened.

Abby was breathing hard too. She’d only really thought about that night as a one-off and pushed it to the back of her head until she’d been forced to admit it had happened. Now that she had, it didn’t seem quite as bad as she had thought. Sarah had asked if it was good sex, and if Abby was honest it was damn good sex, and that was the problem. She knew all the reasons why it shouldn’t have happened, and why Danny had been reluctant to say something, but it had and him being so close and kissing her like that was not helping. 

“We shouldn’t….” Abby began.

“I know,” Danny said. “And if you say that you regret what happened, I’ll walk away now.”

She couldn’t say it. She swallowed nervously and looked Danny in the eyes. He was pushing her towards the worktop again, his body so close she could feel his arousal pushing against her. “What happens if I say that I don’t have any regrets?” she whispered. 

Without a word, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards a door he assumed was her room. He pushed it open; there was a bed and that was all that mattered. Seconds later, they were on it, legs and arms entwined, mouths mashing together in a passionate kiss. 

Neither could wait a moment longer. Clothes were practically torn off and thrown aside, Abby's hand grasping Danny's growing cock and pumping it as he pushed her thighs apart and thrust two fingers into her making her gasp out. 

“Please!” Abby begged, her back arching and her hips writhing into his fingers as they scissored and thrust hard inside her. His thumb grazed over her swollen clit, circling it then flicking it, making Abby cry out.

Danny shifted, settling himself between Abby's thighs and pressing the tip of his cock at her slick entrance. He prepared himself to enter her, but Abby wrapped her legs around him and in one swift move she had flipped them so that she was on top of him, straddling him and gazing down at him with a grin. “I see, that's how you want to play is it?”

Abby nodded, and adjusted her position until his cock was at her pussy again before sinking herself down onto the thick, hard shaft. “So good, Danny!” she panted, his hands moving to her hips to guide her onto him until he was completely sheathed inside her.

“Yess!” Danny groaned, feeling her muscles clamping around him as she slowly rotated her hips. She placed her hand on his cheek and gazed into his eyes. They connected, eyes looking deep into the others and seeing more than just lust and desire there. Maintaining that eye contact, Abby began to move up and down whilst Danny caressed her breasts and met her movements with his own thrusts.

They were a perfect match sexually, for years Abby had always had to take the lead to get what she wanted and it soon became hard work, almost a chore. Danny didn’t need any guidance, she found it refreshing to be challenged and satisfied in a different way. Abby guessed that was down to his experience, and she wondered why she had never considered sleeping with an older man before. Danny loved how Abby was not afraid to let herself go, and how she seemed to know exactly what he wanted.

The pace increased as the heat between them rose. Skin slapped against skin, breathing grew harder and their cries and gasps of pleasure grew louder. Danny sat up, his mouth clamping hard onto one of her breasts, his fingers gripping hard onto the soft flesh of Abby's body as she threw back her head and abandoned herself to the waves of ecstasy crashing through her.

It was intense, and their final physical release was a collision of lust, need and desire, both sobbing out loud as Danny filled her willing body with his cum and her womb drank it in. As they both recovered, they softly caressed each other, Danny tracing the soft curves of her body with his fingertips, Abby gently stroking his back. They got lost in a kiss that was warm and tender and everything else was forgotten. 

-##

Abby woke some time later. It was dark, so several hours had passed. Danny was sleeping beside her, breathing softly. The thoughts she was having right now scared her. A one night stand could easily be dismissed and forgotten, especially as alcohol had been involved, but this… What did all this mean? Was it still just sex or something more? She needed to get some fresh air and try to clear her head, so she crept out of bed and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing she could. Danny’s shirt swamped her but it would do. 

She tiptoed through the lounge not wanting to disturb Connor, although she hadn’t actually heard him come home. She picked up her mobile phone and wandered onto the small fire exit at the side of the flat. She breathed in the cold night air and wrapped the shirt around her. Despite the cold, she felt warm, breathing in Danny's scent. She glanced at the screen of her phone, seven missed calls and two voicemails… shit! Had they missed an anomaly call? Most of the missed calls were from Connor, although the last two were from Lester. Damn! She began to listen to the voicemails and walked back into the lounge. Danny has woken too and was checking his own phone.

“Abby! Please call me when you get this.” Connor’s voice sounded strange, like he was crying. “The police called me, they need me to go back for more questioning. There’s traces of me all over Adam’s body and I don’t have an alibi. What am I going to do, Abs?” Oh god! Poor Connor! The message was left over three hours ago. Damn! Connor had needed her and there she was, having sex with Danny again! 

The second voicemail was from Lester. “If you’re at all interested, Connor was arrested for the murder of Lieutenant Porter earlier this evening. I managed to secure him bail, and the conditions of his release are that he doesn’t have contact with any of the key witnesses. That means you and Quinn, so he’s staying here for the time being. From what he’s told me, that probably suits the pair of you. I want to see both of you first thing tomorrow to discuss this, if you can drag yourselves apart for five minutes.” 

Abby slumped onto the sofa, shell shocked. She looked at Danny, he was looking equally shocked. He had pretty much the same message from Lester. “What do we do, Danny?” she said, sobbing. Danny wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently.

“I’ll think of something, don’t worry. I have contacts who can help.” Danny whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had spent most of the morning on the phone, talking to numerous people he used to know when he was in the police force. Abby had kept him supplied with strong coffee, whilst speaking to Lester on the phone. Lester had found Connor a good lawyer, Ellie Roberts, who was confident she could help him.

“It’s pathetic that it’s even come to this,” Abby said. “Anyone who knows Connor knows he’s not capable of harming a fly, let alone murder someone!”

“Yes, and his squeaky clean record will be a big help in his case. However, there are some major issues here going against him. Forensics found traces of Connor’s DNA all over the body, which is hardly surprising given that he and Adam had a degree of physical contact. But, that coupled with the fact he’s not able to provide an alibi for that night and the fact the prosecution could argue he had motive, make him their prime suspect at the moment.”

“Motive?” Abby said

“Rejected lover. Miss Roberts has warned us that will be the road they’ll try and go down in this case.” Lester said. 

Abby buried her head in her hands. She wished she could talk to Connor, let him know they were all on his side and doing everything they could. Lester had said he would pass messages on, but it wasn’t the same. Danny came over, his phonecalls were not producing the results he had hoped for. Those friends he still had in the force were not able to give him any information about the case, especially when they knew Danny was part of the case himself. 

“Ah, Quinn. Glad I finally have the two of you together.” Lester said. Abby felt sick, she had a feeling she knew what was coming. “I understand that Connor is probably feeling a little over emotional at the moment, and might be blowing things out of proportion, but I understand that the reason he doesn’t have a concrete alibi is because the pair of you were… together.”

Danny nodded, and swallowed nervously. Lester’s face twitched. He wasn’t sure if it was annoyance, anger or amusement, you could never tell with Lester. 

“Whilst there is no official rule about staff having relationships, I would hope that the pair of you are at least being discrete about it.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Sir,” Abby said quietly. “Anything that might be going on between Danny and I is strictly private.” She looked at Danny, wondering what was going on his head. She was feeling pretty confused at the moment, not sure how she felt about him or Connor for that matter. Connor was her best friend, and she was extremely fond of him… but she’d never really seen him as anything more. Then when Adam had come onto the scene, she had felt a twinge of jealousy. Connor had seemed very happy though and she was pleased that he had finally come to terms with his sexuality. Danny had surprised her, and her feelings both excited and scared her. Was she falling for him? Last night had been very intense, and she’d never felt like that before. She was even thinking about possibly going back for more, just being around him was making her feel like a school girl. 

“I’m afraid it won’t be a secret for long,” Danny said. “I’ve seen cases like this before, they'll try to suggest that Abby isn't a reliable witness.”

“What?”

Lester sniffed. “I believe you’re right, unfortunately. They’ll realise that Abby is Connor’s flatmate, they’ll use that relationship against you. Somehow they’ll twist to make out that Abby and Connor were an item until Adam came on the scene, and that as revenge for being dumped, she fell into the arms of her older lover who coincidentally also has motive for murder, and conspired to get rid of Adam. Lawyers can be very twisted at times.”

Abby couldn’t take any more and stormed out. She’d told the truth and look where it had got everyone. Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut. Somehow, she’d ended up in a side office that Connor used occasionally when he needed to be away from distractions. She smiled as she looked around, it was like he’d been there only minutes ago, his things scattered around just like his room at home. There was a mug on the desk, filled with mould. She wrinkled her nose, and wondered if she was actually safe being here. She leaned against the desk, her head full of so many thoughts, and closed her eyes. She heard the door click open and looked up. It was Danny.

“Thought I’d find you here,” he said softly. “This is all a bit of a mess isn’t it?” Abby nodded. “It’ll all work out eventually, they won’t be able to pin anything on Connor. But it’s not going to be an easy ride, and we have to sort out exactly what’s going on between us. Any sign of doubt or differences will be jumped on and it’ll complicate matters.”

“I know.” Abby sighed. “Poor Connor.”

Danny held her hand. “You care about him a lot, don’t you?”

“Yes, he means a lot to me, and not being able to be there for him is killing me,” she said, chewing her bottom lip. 

“I know everyone here has their suspicions about you two, but I need to know for certain. Were you two ever more than just friends?” Danny asked

Abby hadn’t realised the others thought her and Connor were an item and she was a little taken aback. “No, Connor and I have always been friends. There’s been the odd occasion when I thought maybe I fancied him a bit, but really he’s more like a brother to me.” Danny was nodding. “What about us though, Danny?” she said.

“Good question.” he said. “We’re not just a ‘one night stand’ now are we?”

Abby smiled, no, they definitely weren’t, not after last night. “So, where do we go from here?” she said. “We either draw a line under everything and it’s ‘well we did have sex a couple of times but that was it.’ or we…” she stopped.

“I can’t draw a line and forget it.” Danny said. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. “I’ll go out on a limb here and say that I think I have feelings for you that aren’t just about great sex.” Abby felt her stomach flip and her heart begin to pound hard in her chest. She placed her hand on his face and gazed into his eyes. 

“Me too.” she whispered. He leaned into her and his lips met hers in a soft, tender kiss. She returned it, wrapping her arms around him and feeling herself sinking into him. They parted and rested their foreheads against each other. “Maybe I would even go as far as saying that I’m falling for you.” Oh god, now she’d blown it! She expected Danny to push her away and tell her not to be so stupid, but he didn’t. He kissed her again, with a passion that made her head spin. It felt good being his arms and she responded to his kiss with an equal passion.

When they pulled apart, they both smiled, and held each other. “So, I guess this means we’re having a relationship?” Danny said. 

“I guess it does.”

“In that case, there's something you need to know about me and Adam.”

Abby stared at him. Lester had said something about Danny also having a motive and she'd never really understood why he'd been pulled in for questioning in the first place. “I'm listening,” she said, her voice trembling.

“You'd better sit down,” he said, taking her hand and swallowing nervously. She slowly say herself on the chair by the desk, and Danny perched himself on the edge. “You have to understand that this happened some time ago and I'm not the same person any more. I learnt my lesson and my attitude has completely changed. But, I'll understand if what I'm about to tell you disgusts you and you don't want anything else to do with me.”

“We've all done things we're not proud of in the past.”

“True, but this is pretty major. This will probably all be dragged up again during this case, and likely twisted beyond recognition.” He took a deep sigh and looked down at his feet. Somehow, he couldn't maintain eye contact with Abby as he relayed his story.

“I was a newly promoted Sargent in the uniformed section and thought I was the bees knees. I wanted to make an impact, show them I meant business from the start and I earned myself a bit of a reputation. Adam Porter was a raw recruit assigned to my team and we clashed instantly. He was a cocky bastard, but so was I and we both gave as good as we got. I picked up the fact he was gay pretty much from the off and I guess that was partly why we didn't get on. Growing up where I did, a man was a man if you get what I mean. One afternoon, he dared to refer to my ginger hair, so I retaliated with some homophobic jibe and it got messy. I hit him.”

Danny looked up at Abby, almost afraid of what he'd see in her face. This was a side of him he'd never admitted to before. She squeezed his hand and told him to continue.

“He reported me, and I was hauled up on a disciplinary. They demoted me and had me transferred to train in firearms, saying I needed help in channelling my aggression in a more productive way. It's all in my records, Lester will know all the details.”

“That's why they took you in for questioning? Because Adam had reported you and got you demoted?”

Danny nodded. “In a nutshell, yes. They were suggesting that I held a grudge against him, and then when he turned up working for the team I'd just joined...”

“But you've changed, they have to see that!”

“Let's hope they do. My firearms instructor was gay, I thought it was some kind of cruel joke at first, but he was a great guy. Sam Peterson. Taught me a hell of a lot, not just how to fire a pistol and a rifle.”

“It'll be fine. They're realise there's nothing they can pin on Connor and let him go, and they'll also realise you're innocent and that I am too.” Abby stood up and put her arms around him, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. “And thank you for telling me. It means a lot.”

Releasing her, Danny smiled. “I just wanted you to hear it from me so I could explain properly, not have it thrown at you across some courtroom by a twisted lawyer. Speaking of which; it's probably a good idea if we got a legal adviser ourselves just in case Connor's lawyers do try to discredit you as a reliable alibi and use my past indiscretions against me.”

The rest of the day was spent making more phonecalls until Danny finally found a lawyer who was interested in helping them. Paul Handley agreed to meet with Abby and Danny the following morning to get all of the details. It was a relief, and before they left, Abby asked Lester to let Connor know that it would all work out.

Abby slid into Danny's car and he began to drive towards Abby's flat. “I don't want to go home,” she said. “I don't think I could face it just yet.”

“OK, my place then?”

“No.”

“Where then?”

“I just want to get away from here for a few hours, you know? Escape everything and think about something else.”

Danny turned off the High street and headed towards the motorway slip road. “OK, we'll go find some countryside, a bit of peace and quiet and somewhere where we can't be disturbed.”

“Sounds good. I've always fancied having sex outdoors.”

“That wasn't what I was suggesting!” Danny laughed, but the sudden tightening in his jeans told him it was a very appealing idea. He knew just the place too. At this time of year, the bushes and undergrowth would keep them well hidden. He put his foot hard on the accelerator and the car sped forward.

Some half an hour later (although it felt so much longer) Danny had parked the car in the car park of a small pub so as not to arouse suspicion and he had taken Abby's hand and led her along a path towards the river. It was clear very few people used it as the weeds were pretty much covering the path and occasionally they had almost tripped. It was perfect. Danny then strayed away off the main path to where it was even more overgrown and grinned.

“Here?” Abby said, looking around.

“The bushes will keep us hidden from the main path,” Danny said. “And we'll hear someone coming anyway.”

Abby made her way to where he was, the brambles cracking under her feet as she strode through. Yes, they would get warning if someone was approaching and that made her feel a little less anxious. Danny took her hand as she got closer and pulled her into a heated, wet kiss, tangling his tongue against hers as she returned it.

With her heart racing at what she was about to do, Abby let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. Danny's arms were around her and before she knew it they were in a tangled heap on the ground, kissing and caressing each other.

They both slid their jackets off and placed them underneath them to make a sort of blanket, then Abby lay back and Danny followed, immediately pushing his hand under the waistband of Abby's jeans and into her knickers. “This is a first for me,” he growled. “Had a bit of a snog and a grope in the woods once, but never full blown sex.”

“Same here, I was always too worried about getting caught.” She gasped, parting her legs a little more as Danny's fingers found her swollen clit and began to rub it in a circular motion.

“The risk of getting caught is half the fun!” He flipped the button on her jeans to give him easier access and slid his hand in further, grazing his thumb on the swollen nub whilst pushing his fingers into her wet pussy.

Breathing hard, Abby's hips rolled and encouraged his skilled fingers to work harder. The fire in her groin was already burning and spreading rapidly through the rest of her body. She reached for Danny's waistband and unfastened his fly, reaching inside to grasp his growing erection and pumping the shaft hard. He groaned out loud and bit down on his bottom lip, the drive here had given him plenty of time to anticipate what would happen and he was incredibly close to release already. 

“Abby!” he rasped, tugging her jeans and knickers down to her knees and roughly forcing her thighs apart with his hands. He shifted so that his head was between them and dipped his tongue into her dripping wet folds. 

“Fuck!” she cried out, grabbing Danny's jeans and pulling them down enough to free his cock from the confines of his underwear and urging it towards her lips. As his fingers and tongue probed her pussy, he pushed his cock into her mouth and Abby sucked him hungrily. Their satisfied groans filled the air and for a few moments they both writhed together as they brought each other closer and closer to orgasm. Danny couldn't hold off any longer and his hips bucked wildly, his cock exploded and his cum hit the back of Abby's throat.

She was ready for it and swallowed each spurt as it hit, continuing to suck and lick him. Her own body thrashed beneath him as his tongue and fingers pushed harder until he withdrew his softening cock from her mouth and rolled onto his back, panting hard.

“Worn out already?” Abby teased, leaning over him and sliding her hand under his shirt to stroke his chest.

“No, just saving myself for the next part. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll scream my name!” He felt his cock twitch into life at the mere thought, and the look Abby gave him made his heart pound hard and fast.

“Promises, promises!” she laughed, wriggling out of her jeans and knickers and toeing off her shoes. She straddled him and looked down into his lust filled eyes. 

“I always keep my promises,” he said softly, sitting up and pulling her into a kiss. Shirts and t-shirts were pulled off, and Abby's bra pulled down to her waist to expose her breasts. The slight chill in the evening air added to the thrill of the moment, and as Danny's tongue swirled over each of her erect nipples she let out a sigh of pleasure.

“Prove it!” 

“OK,” Danny guided Abby onto his hard cock, thrusting up hard into her making her cry out as the tip hit against her cervix. He gave her just a moment to find a comfortable position before pulling out almost the entire length. He let out a laugh as he slammed in again, hard and fast. He gripped her arse with his fingers and repeated.

“Oh Fuck!” Abby sobbed. He really was giving her what he'd promised and she was loving it. He growled and continued to slam hard up into her, so hard she had to wrap her arm around his neck to keep her balance. She ground into him, the coarse hair at the base of his cock rubbing against her clit.

Danny was like a piston, steady, hard and unrelenting. Skin slapped against skin, and their breathing grew increasingly fast and loud. Danny grew braver, sliding one hand further around and tentatively pushing a finger into her backside.

“Oh!” Abby whimpered. It was a new sensation to her, one that had never appealed before, but it was one she was finding strangely arousing with Danny's skill and experience.

“Like that?” he growled. Abby could only nod; his finger was pushing in deeper as his cock continued to pound into her pussy hard. Suddenly, he stopped and withdrew. “Want my cock in there instead?”

“I... Danny...”

“It's OK,” he said softly, kissing her mouth. “If you don't like it, I'll stop. Turn around.”

Abby did as she was told, her body trembling as Danny's hands guided her back onto his lap. She could feel the tip of his cock pressed against her hole and prepared herself. She wanted this to feel right if it was what Danny wanted to do. His arm circled her waist and then she felt him enter her, very slowly and gently. She whimpered and Danny stopped. “Too much?”

“No, just strange.”

Danny took a deep breath and pushed again, pushing past the initial resistance and sinking in deeper, slowly and gently. Abby found herself needing more and she pushed back onto Danny. Soon he was completely buried inside her arse, and they both took a moment to adjust to this new, intimate, joining.

“Fuck me, Danny!” Abby finally sobbed, and he began to move slowly inside her.

“So tight! So good!” he breathed.

As confidence increased, Abby matched Danny's movements and soon he was fucking her arse almost as hard as he'd been fucking her pussy minutes before. She leaned back against his chest and his hand moved to grasp her breast roughly whilst his other hand glided over her flat stomach and down to her pussy. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and pushed two fingers into her as Abby turned to kiss him. Tongues danced together, bodies crashed together and the fucking grew more heated and intense.

Abby's entire body began to shake as her orgasm swamped over her. Wave after wave crashed through, one orgasm merging into the next. “Danny! Danny!” she sobbed. Her body grew limp but she didn't want it to stop. 

With a final hard thrust, Danny released, his semen flooding her arse. He cried out and held Abby tight against his body as he continued to fill her, then just as he promised, Abby screamed out his name as she couldn't take any more and he withdrew.

They collapsed together in a tangled mass of limbs and tongues, rolling together. “Ouch!” Danny had rolled off the protection of the jackets and onto some brambles. Abby giggled and soothed the scratched skin with a tender touch. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat, and the cool breeze made them feel cold, but neither wanted to end this encounter and go back to reality. Abby settled herself against Danny's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

“Each time we have sex, it just gets better,” he said. “I don't think I've ever had that before.”

“Same here. And you kept your promise. I'm not used to that either.”

“I'll give you another promise, Abby. Whatever happens over the next few weeks with this murder investigation, I will be with you. What we have is too good and I believe it's something worth fighting for. That is, if that's what you want too after what I told you earlier.”

“It is, Danny. I'm scared about the way I'm feeling, scared about where this is leading to with us, but you're right, it gets better and better and it would be crazy not to see just how good this could get.”

Danny's mouth crushed hers in a passionate kiss that said it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling for someone had not been part of Danny Quinn's plan when he joined the ARC as team leader, but he was used to his plans being constantly revised and he'd deal with this change like he had every other time. 

Abby was asleep beside him, her tiny body curled against his and still slightly shimmering with sweat after they'd had sex an hour or so ago. She was beautiful, and Danny still couldn't quite believe she'd even agreed to sleep with him that first time, let alone still be coming back for more and more weeks later. Everyone at the ARC knew they were sleeping together, but they still reserved any indication of their relationship for when they were alone. Danny had heard the whispers; opinions ranged from 'good on them' to 'it's disgusting, he's almost old enough to be her father'. He was completely aware of that fact, and also that some felt Abby was only sleeping with him to further her own career – what better way to work yourself up the ladder of success than to fuck your boss after all. He knew that wasn't it at all. He and Abby were just good together, they had connected and now they were growing closer and closer together as they waited to hear if they would need to be called in to court, or if all charges against Connor would be dropped due to lack of evidence.

Abby sighed in her sleep and shifted a little. Danny curled his arm around her waist and softly kissed her shoulder. Her eyes opened, and in the dim light cast by the moon shining through a crack in the blinds, Danny could see the sparkle in them he loved so much.

“Can't believe you fell asleep on me!” he teased. “Can't keep up with me?”

“We did have sex three times, Danny.”

“Mm, we did!” Danny grinned at the memory. They'd practically pounced on each other the moment they'd walked in the door, falling onto the sofa and fucking without even removing clothing. Abby had simply pulled up her skirt and straddled him, pulled his cock out from his jeans and then he'd just pulled her knickers aside and thrust up into her hard and fast. They'd barely recovered from that before he was dragging her into the bathroom. Clothes were tossed to the ground and they climbed into the shower together. Abby had sucked his cock until he was hard again and they he fucked her hard against the wall as the steam from the hot water filled the cubicle. After, he'd carried her limp body to her bed and they'd tangled into a mass of limbs and tongues and heated, wet kisses before he again sank into her aching pussy and he'd reduced her to a sobbing, quivering mass as he filled her for the third time. 

She turned and pulled him into a kiss, which he returned as she shifted around to press herself flush against his body. “I'm ready for another go, if you are,” she whispered.

“God, you're insatiable aren't you?!” His hand moved to cup her breast as his tongue wrestled against hers and his breathing grew deeper.

“So are you,” Abby gasped back, her hand sliding down to grasp his cock which was growing harder by the second. 

“That's what you do to me,” Danny laughed. “I don't think I'll ever get enough of you.” He ground into her touch, allowing her well practised hand to pump his cock. He sensed he would not be able to last long; the familiar fire in his groin was already raging and he could feel his hips jerking involuntarily. He grasped Abby's thigh and pulled her leg over him and moved so that he was settled between her legs. Her whimper as he entered her sent a wave of intense pleasure through his whole body, and then as she moved with him it took all his strength not to come.

“Don't hold back!” Abby gasped. “I just want you and nothing else.” Danny pounded into her erratically and she grabbed his back, digging her fingers into the flesh as he yelled out her name and his cock exploded into her body. 

It was Danny's turn to sob, his body going limp and exhaustion taking over before rolling onto his back. Abby followed, stroking his chest. The last thing he remembered before sleep took him was her gazing at him with a soft smile and flushed cheeks.

##

The doorbell ringing woke Abby from her slumber. She rolled over to check the time on the clock, it was almost 10am and she sat up with a start. She rarely slept in past 7am, even on a weekend. The bed beside her was cold, Danny had clearly left some time ago and hadn't woken her.

She pulled on her dressing gown and padded across the flat to the front door, shouting to whoever it was that she was on her way. She couldn't believe how tired she felt, but then she shouldn't be surprised given the amount of sex she'd had yesterday evening. As she passed the bathroom, she could hear the shower running – that at least explained where Danny was.

It was Connor at the door, and for a moment Abby was taken aback. “You could have used your key. This is still your home you know.”

“I just didn't want to interrupt anything. Is it OK if I come in?”

“Of course it is, Connor!” Abby moved aside, pulling her dressing gown around her tighter, and watched as he walked slowly into the flat. “Are you even supposed to be here? I thought you weren't supposed to have contact with Danny and I?”

“The police called me earlier. With no further evidence, they've said the case against me is dropped. I'm free to come and go as I like again.”

“That's brilliant!” Abby threw her arms around him and hugged him. Connor returned the hug and sniffed. “They should never have even arrested you in the first place, the whole thing was a farce! You should sue them.”

Connor shook his head. “I just want to put it behind me. I'd like to go and visit Adam's grave, pay my respects to him since they wouldn't even let me go to his funeral, and then maybe go away for a few weeks and see me mum. Get my head back together, you know?”

Abby stroked his shoulder. “Whatever you need to do, Connor. I'll be here for you.”

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Danny strode out. He just had a towel wrapped around his waist. “Connor, good to see you, mate. How are you?”

“Been better, but finally we can all move on.”

Danny looked at him and then to Abby. “Let me get dressed and we'll talk.” He dashed off into Abby's bedroom.

“I heard that you and Danny were together now. It wasn't just a one night stand then?” Connor smiled.

“Yeah. Not quite sure how that happened.” Abby felt her cheeks flush.

“Does he make you happy?” She nodded. “Then I'm happy for you. If he's the one, then cling onto him. Maybe if Adam and I hadn't argued, he wouldn't have left the pub early that night and he'd still be here.”

Abby wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't appropriate to tell him he'd find someone else at this point, but she had a feeling that now Connor had accepted that he was gay it wouldn't be long before he did find someone. Connor was a decent guy with a huge heart.

“So, does this mean they finally saw sense and dropped all charges?” Danny said, emerging from Abby's room.

“It does. That means you two can relax as well. My lawyer did warn me that they had something on Danny that could implicate him, and that they'd try to make out that Abby was an unreliable witness. It was all a load of rubbish.”

“Did she tell you what it was?” Danny asked.

“Only that something had happened between you and Adam in the past and that he'd made a formal complaint against you that got you demoted and transferred. It's none of my business. The past is the past. No point dwelling on things we can't change.”

There was an awkward pause, which Abby broke with a forced smile. “Why don't I make us all some breakfast? I have bacon and eggs, and I'm sure there's tomatoes in the fridge.”

“Sounds good to me, Connor?”

“I'll pass. I just came to get a few clothes and stuff. I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible.” Connor made his way up the stairs towards his room.

“You don't have to go, Connor. Like I said, this is still your home.” Abby followed him.

“I think it's for the best, Abby. You and Danny need some space. When I come back from me mum's, I'll look for my own place.”

An understanding passed between them. With no possibility of the case going to court, they could start thinking ahead again. Abby half wondered if she'd stayed with Danny for security during this difficult time, and would the relationship work now? She hoped it would.

##

Epilogue

The second murder occurred three days after Connor had left for his mum's, erasing any lingering thoughts about his involvement in Adam's murder. This new victim was, like Adam, a gay man walking through the town on his own after a night at the same pub they'd been at. The murderer had been careless and there was enough evidence to convict a barmen at the pub. It seemed he had taken it upon himself to rid the world of gays. Danny had read the story in the paper shaking his head. Even when he did think being gay was un-natural and something to despise, he had never felt even the tiniest urge to cause physical harm. 

He was in the process of moving his stuff into Abby's flat. It made sense since he'd been practically living there anyway and it was a larger flat than his. He knew Connor wanted to move out and find his own place, but he hoped he would be able to persuade him that he didn't have to. Abby wanted Connor to stay too, it could work out. But it would be Connor's decision to make when he came back from his mum's.

Abby had said she'd brought him a gift as a welcome present. It would be in the bedroom when he came in with his next load of boxes. Opening the door to the room, he expected to see some kind of present, neatly gift wrapped and waiting to be opened... and that was what he got in a way.

Abby was stretched out across the bed, wearing a white, chiffon negligee that left very little to the imagination. “What took you?” she purred.

“Traffic in the High Street is terrible,” Danny said. “Had to take a detour and then got stuck in roadworks.”

“Well, you're here now. Come and unwrap your welcoming present!”

He sat on the end of the bed. “Won't take me long will it!” His eyes moved up and down the length of Abby's body. She wasn't wearing anything under that negligee.

“That was kind of the plan!” Abby laughed. “I was going to add some ribbon and stuff, but I was never very good with the girly stuff.”

Danny spotted a bunch of red silk ribbon on the floor beside the bed. He had an idea and picked it up, untangling two lengths with a grin. “A present has to have ribbons,” he said. “Give me your hand.”

Abby held out her hand and Danny grasped her wrist and lifted her arm up and above her head. Using one of the lengths of ribbon, he tied her wrist to one of the metal uprights on the headboard. He gave a chuckle, tugged at the knot to make sure it was secure, then took her other arm and did the same. By the time he had tied both her wrists to the headboard, he was breathing hard and his trousers incredibly tight.

He gazed down into Abby's eyes, recognising the look of lust and longing in them. They'd never really discussed taking their sex sessions up another notch, but it just seemed natural to do this. He already knew Abby was adventurous and not afraid to try something new – having anal sex outdoors was testimony to that. “Right,” he growled. “Best part of having a present is ripping off the wrapping!” He tugged at the negligee. Then a thought hit him. “This thing wasn't expensive was it?”

“Expensive enough.”

“I'll buy you a new one!” He pulled harder, tearing the thin fabric. It made a satisfying sound as it ripped down the full length of her front and Danny pulled it open to expose her naked body. He was on her immediately, roughly exploring every inch of her body with his confident hands and biting down on each nipple in turn. Abby cried out and tugged at her restraints, frustrated that she couldn't return his touches.

“You make too much noise!” Danny growled.

“I can't help it. I want you so much!”

“I know how to make you quiet.” Danny took another ribbon and fastened it around her mouth. He was enjoying this and wished they'd done it sooner. Then he slid down Abby's body and hooked her legs over his shoulders so that he could lift her lower body slightly. Then his tongue plunged deep into her wet entrance, licking her already flowing juices and using his hands to steady her thrashing hips. Her muffled groans were a massive turn on, and he began to suck as well as lick, devouring her pussy as if he hadn't eaten in days. He knew from the way her entire body was jerking he had made her come.

He sat back and watched her body still quivering as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and unfastened the zip on his jeans. “Want this?” he said gruffly, pulling his erect cock out. Abby could only nod and he laughed. There was only one appropriate way to do this given the current position Abby was in; there would be plenty of opportunity for the romantic stuff now that they were officially a couple. Pulling her thighs apart, he knelt between then and thrust his cock into her, hard and deep. 

Abby tried to cry out, but the gag around her mouth prevented anything more that a muffled sound. She tugged at her wrists, wanting to guide Danny's body into her, but couldn't. Her only means of getting any kind of control of this was to use her legs. Wrapping them around his waist, she prepared for the hard pounding. 

His cock penetrated hard and deep with an increasing pace. He used his hands on her hips to pull her onto him as he determined to fuck her deeper than he'd done before. With each thrust, he let out a loud groan, and the sound of his flesh slapping against hers grew louder.

Abby felt like she was on fire. Her back arched and her hips bucked, her internal muscles clamping around Danny's hard shaft. The tip of his cock hit the entrance of her womb repeatedly and soon each orgasm began to roll into the next. When she finally felt the heat of his release, she sobbed. She could feel her body willingly drinking in his semen as he flooded her, a pulsing inside accepting the seed. He continued to pound into her relentlessly, each thrust releasing even more. Finally, he pulled off her gag and crushed her mouth in a heated kiss as he stilled himself inside her and emptied the last of his cum into her.

“Oh my god!” Abby panted when they parted. Sweat dripped from both their bodies. 

“Not finished yet!” Danny breathed. He straddled her chest and pushed his cock between her breast, sliding it up towards her mouth. He loved the way Abby sucked his cock, she was practically an expert, and when she flicked her tongue over the glistening tip he let out a sigh. It wouldn't be long before she got him nice and hard again. She knew exactly how to use her lips and tongue to get him worked up, and her satisfied gasps as she sucked were like sweet music to his ears. 

“Untie me!” Abby demanded. Danny obliged, he wanted to feel her touch now. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she straddled his lap and impaled herself on his cock. “Fuck!” She could really let herself go now that she had no restraints, and as their bodies ground together, both let out cries and groans of pleasure.

Again, Danny filled her body with his cum and she sobbed his name before they collapsed in a tangled heap on the bed, exhausted, sweaty, sticky but very happy. “Did you like your present?” Abby finally whispered, stroking Danny's damp hair.

“Yeah, nice welcome.” He grinned, then kissed her softly. “Reckon I'm going to like living here.”


End file.
